Mitchell's Speedway USA
Mitchell's Speedway USA known in Japan as Mitchell's Racing Challenge USA (Japanese: ミッキーのレーシングチャレンジUSA Mikkī no rēshingu charenji USA) is a Nickelodeon racing game for the Wii U, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 and The Xbox One, developed by Sumo Digital, published by Nordic Games and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games. The sequel of this game is Mitchell's Speedway USA 2 (which it will be released in next year). It is styled after other kart racers such as the Mario Kart series, and Diddy Kong Racing. Mitchell's Speedway USA Is A Kart-Racing Videogame In The Mitchell Van Morgan Racing Videogame Series Developed By Sumo Digital, Published By Nordic Games And Co-Published/Designed/Produced/Distributed By Nickelodeon Interactive Games For The Wii U, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 And The Xbox One, Released Next Year Worldwide. This Videogame Is Very Similar To Disney's Mickey Speedway USA N64 videogame and the engine has the same idea as Sega's Sonic and Sega all-stars racing videogame. It was released in December 10, 2015. Gameplay Mitchell's Speedway USA includes a Grand Prix mode (based on Disney's Mickey Speedway USA), as well as multiplayer racing and battle modes. Six characters are available initially, and four additional characters can be unlocked. The default characters are paired in likeness, and each pair is given the same statistics, such as Donald and Mickey having average statistics, or Pete and Goofy having a concentration in speed and quickness. Synopsis Mitchell's best buddy, Gavin, is captured by the army of Weasels for the "Power Stone" (later found out to be Fake Power Stone). As one of the drivers, including Nickelodeon's Mitchell characters such as Mitchell, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, Ebony, David, Nicholas and Marquessa, the player races on tracks in the United States, based on locations such as New York, Alaska, Florida, Indianapolis, Grand Canyon, Chicago, Dakota, Texas Colorado, Malibu, San Francisco, Yellowstone National Park, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, New Orleans, and Seattle, to find the Weasels and save Gavin. Characters Default .]] *Mitchell *Carolyn *Gavin *Jennifer *Martin *Ebony *David *Nicholas *Marquessa Unlockable *Valerie *Devin *Genola *Ludwig Von Drake Reception | EGM_GBC = 6/10 | EGM_N64 = 5.67/10 | GameFan_N64 = 91% | GI_GBC = 8/10 | GI_N64 = 6/10 | GamePro_GBC = | GamePro_N64 = | GameRev_N64 = C+ | GSpot_GBC = 9/10 | GSpot_N64 = 7.5/10 | IGN_GBC = 9/10 | IGN_N64 = 6.8/10 | NLife_N64 = | NP_GBC = | NP_N64 = 7.4/10 | GR_GBC = 81% | GR_N64 = 68% | MC_N64 = 71/100 }} The Nintendo 64 version received "average" reviews according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. See also *Mitchell's Speedway USA 2 References External links *[https://www.nickjapan.com.jp/n01/wiiu/software/nus_p_nmlj/index.html Official Nickelodeon Japan Mitchell's Speedway USA site] * * Category:2015 video games Category:2016 video games Category:2010's games Category:Wii U games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Racing video games THQ Nordic video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Mitchell's Speedway USA series Category:Mitchell's Speedway USA Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Video games published by Nordic Games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games